freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chips
are a type of equipment found in FNaF World in various large chests scattered throughout the overworld. Each chip grants the entire party a buff, though effects can vary. Green Chips Green Chips are found in large gray chests and are the lowest ranking chips as far as effect goes. Headstart: Defense Effect: Party begins battle with a boost to Defense. Location: The northern part of Fazbear Hills down the path right behind Auto Chipper. Headstart Defense.png Headstart_Defense3D.png Headstart: Strength Effect: Party begins battle with a boost to Strength. Location: The northern part of Fazbear Hills right behind Auto Chipper. Headstart_Strength.png Headstart_Strength3D.png Headstart: Speed Effect: Party begins battle with a boost to Speed. Location: In Choppy's Woods, near Lolbit and the Warp 4 Point. Note that Warp 4, 3, or 2 are not needed to access this chip, although warping there via Warp 4 Button is convenient. Also, going for the Clock Ending helps as it is near the first clock. Headstart_Speed.png Headstart_Speed3D.png Evercomet: Weak Effect: A star periodically falls, dealing damage to all enemies. Location: Near Jump 2 there should be a Gray Chest and an Auto Chipper. Battle the Auto Chipper to get the Weak Evercomet. Trivia: This chip might be inspired on the "Evercomet Flavor Drop" from Legacy of Flan 4 : Flan Rising, However, the Evercomet in Legacy of Flan looks more like an actual comet, rather than an shooting star. Evercomet_Weak.png Evercomet_Weak3D.png Quickstart: Party Effect: Enemies don't attack the party for a while at the start of the fight. Location: In Dusting Fields, the player must go into the glitch after defeating Bouncer, then travel through until they find an orange portal after a long downward walk. They will appear in Dusting Fields again, in front of the chest with the chip. Alternatively, if the player goes into Dusting Fields from the entrance and heads north, they can find a false tree just past a raven that allows access to the chip. Quickstart_Party.png Quickstart_Party3D.png Block: Jumpscare Effect: Prevents the "Jumpscare" attack. Location: In Blacktomb Yard, go all the way down to the 3rd &* TWRE entry point (gravestone). Again, it's nearby. Block_Jumpscare.png Block_Jumpscare3D.png Run: Luck Effect: Makes running away easier. Location: Near Warp 4, Go through a simple false wall. The chip should be there. Run_luck.png Run_Luck3D.png Gold Chips Gold Chips can be found large golden chests. They compose the middle row of chips. They are mostly found inside of mines. Endless: Defense Effect: Gives never ending defense for the battle. Location: Enter the entrance to Mysterious Mine from the top-centermost entrance on the map. On the map, it can be seen near the left-most tent in the area. It is guarded by an Eyesore. Endless_Defense_and_Strength_1.png Endless_Defense2.png Endless_Defense3D.png Endless: Strength Effect: Gives never ending strength for the battle. Location: Enter the entrance to Mysterious Mine from the top-centermost entrance on the map. It resides in the top-left corner of the area. Unlike many, this chip isn't guarded by a boss. This is possibly a mistake by Scott Cawthon. Endless_Defense_and_Strength_1.png Endless_Strength2.png Endless_Strength3D.png Endless: Speed Effect: Gives never ending speed for the battle. Location: Enter the Mysterious Mine's entrance closest to where Jump #2 brings the player in. Go left from the mine's entrance here and immediately go down, to the left. It is guarded by Eyesore. Endless_Speed.png Endless_Speed3D.png Evercomet: Strong Effect: A stronger version of Evercomet: Weak Location: Enter the Mysterious Mine from the Dusting Fields and go up past the rock in the second passage straight ahead from the entrance. Turn left and take the bottom of the fork, go to the passageway that goes down with the planks on it. Go straight down from here until the player can't continue. Follow the path until the player reach the Chip. It is guarded by an Eyesore. Evercomet_Strong.png Evercomet_Strong3D.png Auto: Giftboxes Effect: Party begins battle with Gift Boxes for all participants. Location: In the Mysterious Mine entrance from the dusting fields go up to the top where the Hovering Red Chest is on planks. Turn Left to find this chip. It is guarded by an Eyesore. Auto_Giftbox.png Auto_Giftboxes3D.png Auto: Regen Effect: Party periodically heals a small amount of damage. Location: After the fight with Browboy, it is directly north between two tents. Auto_Regen.png Auto_Regen3D.png Find: Characters Effect: Increases the chance of finding new characters after a battle. Location: In the Deep-Metal Mine next to Lolbit, guarded by a Mad Endo. Find_Characters.png Find_Character3D.png Red Chips Red Chips are the strongest chips in the game and are all very well hidden. Methods of finding them include walking through false walls and breaking collision detection. Some may even be guarded by a boss. Curse: Status Effect: Decreases attack, defense, and speed on all enemies when the battle begins. Location: In Pinwheel Circus, there is a purple tent (green in the 3-D version) before the fight with Brow-Boy. Pressing into it will reveal it being an entrance to Deep-Metal Mine. Following the path inside will lead to the chip, guarded by a Mad Endo. Curse_Status1.png Curse_Status2.png Curse_Status3D_1.png Curse_Status3D_2.png Freddle: Fury Effect: Causes Freddles to constantly attack in battle. Location: There is a false wall along the bottom edge of the passage from Lilygear Lake to Blacktomb Yard. Go through it, then head right, through another false wall, and follow the path bordering Blacktomb Yard. At the end of the path, go upwards through another wall. Walk against the gravestone, it will teleport the player to a short path in Deep-Metal Mine. Head upwards, and after a fight with a Mad Endo, the chest is at the end of the path. freddle fury1.png freddle fury2.png Freddle_Fury3D_1.png Freddle_Fury3D_2.png Freddle_Fury3D_3.png Freddle_Fury3D_4.png Auto: Shield Effect: It's an automatic shield, what else could it be other than that? Location: Near the jump point in Choppy's Woods, there is a bird sitting on a stump. Run into that stump from the south and hold up. Eventually, Freddy will clip into the stumps north of the bird and end up in a part of &* TWRE. After this, collision detection will be turned off save for some invisible barriers. Be warned, as the area now has some rather difficult enemies. Head right, and make the way to the area in the second image below and head further right into Lilygear Lake. There is a Red Chest in the middle of the lake somewhere, surrounded by rocks and vegetation. Collect it to receive the chip. shield1.png shield2.png shield3.png Auto_Shield3D_1.png Auto_Shield3D_2.png Auto_Shield3D_3.png Auto: Mimic Effect: The player get a permanent mimic ball for the entire battle. Location: Near jump 5 in Blacktomb Yard, there is a tombstone on the left of the row of tombstones that will disable collision detection, like with Auto: Shield. Approach it from the bottom. Head left and the player will approach Pinwheel Circus. In fact, the player will quickly spot a Red Chest or two that, while the player can reach them, the player cannot interact with them. Keep heading left until the player enters the Mysterious Mine area. There is a Red Chest sitting "above" a passage, on wooden planks. This is the target. mimic_chip1.png mimic_chip2.png mimic_chip3.png Auto_Mimic3D_1.png Auto_Mimic3D_2.png Auto_Mimic3D_3.png Counter: Bite Effect: Enemies that attack will get attacked back with a bite. Location: After defeating Bubba in the Pinwheel Funhouse, enter the tent behind him. Then, take the tent directly down. Next, there should be a false wall on the left before the next tent. Go through that and follow the path to another tent which exits at the chest. Counter_Bite1.png Counter_Bite2.png Counter_Bite3.png Counter_Bite3D_1.png Counter_Bite3D_2.png Counter_Bite3D_3.png Pizza: Fury Effect: Causes a steady, constant Pizza Wheel attack. Location: In the lower right corner of Choppy's Woods, below the tent to Pinwheel Circus, there is a path of false trees. Simply follow the path downwards, and after a battle with a Mad Endo, there is a chest at the end of the path. When the player gets to the Mad Endo's spot, there is a chance that another enemy will be encountered. If that happens, then when the player does battle the Mad Endo, the background and the party will not render. Also, that party can't attack, and the opposing characters' attacks don't deal damage. So it's a good idea to equip damage-dealing Bytes or Chips beforehand. This battle should otherwise behave normally. pizza fury0.png Pizza_Fury3D_1.png Pizza_Fury3D_2.png Block: Unscrew Effect: Esc Key and Unscrew no longer work on the party. Location: Near the dancing shadow Freddy in Dusting Fields is the final item that disables collision. It takes the form of the northernmost rock near the spectacle. After "entering" the rock, simply head right into Fazbear Hills to find the final Red Chip. unscrew_chip1.png unscrew_chip2.png Block_Unscrew3D_1.png Block_Unscrew3D_2.png Gallery 2D Chips2d.png|The button used to open the "Chips" menu. 3D ChipsNewUpdate.png|The button used to open the "Chips" menu. Trivia *The chips that work on damaging enemies (Freddle: Fury, Counter: Bite and Pizza: Fury, with the exception of the Evercomet chips) have their damage vary on the power of the latest character to have attacked. If the player were to use an attack from a character with significantly lower power and one of the chips performed their actions, they would cause less damage, however if the player used a character with high power, and the chips performed their actions, the chips would increase in power. **This is because of the way the attacks are coded. When the attacks hit enemies, (Pizzas, Freddles or Bites) they are programmed to use the power of the characters, regardless if they were used by the chips. **Counter: Bite is the only chip in this group to not have the word Fury in it. Category:FNaF World Category:Equipment